Impossible, Supernatural Love
by asianninja13
Summary: Jazz is pressuring Danny into figuring out his future when all he wants to do is fight ghosts.  What will happen when a supernatural college recruits him for early acceptance?  Only time will tell.  title and summary sucks.  i know
1. Chapter 1

Untitled so far

Danny flew through his window and collapsed on his bed, transforming back into an average teenager. Shoot, it's already seven a.m., he thought, looking at his alarm clock, and then the sunrise spilling soft light in his bedroom. Maybe I'll just stay home sick today…

"Danny, get up already!" Maddie Fenton yelled from downstairs. Danny groaned and rolled over, trying to block out his mom's hassling with his pillow.

"Danny, come on. You're going to be late. You can't miss school today," his sister, Jazz, said gently as she lifted him out of his bed by hooking her hands under his arms.

"Jazz, you know I don't care about the stupid college fair," Danny replied, reluctantly getting out of bed.

"Yes, but I care about you and you need to have a life after high school separate from ghost hunting."

"Why? Mom and Dad don't."

"Yea, but they went to college first, remember? And is it really your ambition to be like them?" Jazz replied.

"Daniel Fenton, get your butt down here! If you're not ready in five minutes, I'm going to make you drive the Fenton Assault Vehicle to school!"

"What about Jazz?" Danny yelled back.

"Mr. Lancer's letting her have first period off because she'll be working the college fair all day." Jazz smirked at him.

"You better get going, Danny. I'll let you get ready," Jazz said as she left the room. She peeked her head back in. "And I'll be looking for you at the college fair. You better be there. You need to have a plan for your future."

Tucker doubled over laughing when Danny pulled up in the Fenton Assault Vehicle. Sam tried, unsuccessfully, to conceal her grin.

"Shut up, both of you," Danny said grumpily. Denting the cars around him, he parked the Speeder and angrily slammed the door after hopping out.

"Ugh. Jazz thinks I need to have a plan for the future, so she's going to stick to me all day," Danny complained. "Why can't I just keep fighting ghosts?"

"That's Phantom's job. What's Danny Fenton going to do as his career?" Sam asked, mainly to humor Danny.

"I don't know. Work for my parents?" Danny considered.

"Dude. Lamest job ever. Didn't you want to be an astronaut?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah, but there's no way I can make it to NASA now. After I got my powers, my grades were too low to be in the science class I needed to be accepted into a good enough college," Danny replied mournfully. "I'm only a sophomore and my lifelong dream is already crushed. And you both have your lives planned out: Tucker's going to be the next tech genius and Sam's going to be a prosecutor for the Environmental Protection Agency. What am I supposed to do now?" Danny whined.

"I had hoped that you would take this opportunity to find out, Mr. Fenton," Mr. Lancer droned through his bullhorn, while directing traffic towards the gym. "That is the point of the fair. Now go forth and face your future. Or face detention." Danny gulped and headed into the gym, flanked by Tucker and Sam.

…...

"There's so many choices!" Tucker exclaimed, running from booth to booth.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to go find somewhere to hide from Jazz," Danny said.

"Coming with you," Sam replied. "My mom wants me to be a pastry chef or a flight attendant."

"Ouch," Tucker and Danny said sympathetically.

"While you guys are hiding, I'll be scoping out the party situation at the tech schools," Tucker said, adjusting his beret while checking his reflection in his PDA.

"See yah," Sam and Danny replied. They took off, weaving through the rows of booths.

"There!" Danny pointed at a small booth manned by a bored teenager, jammed in the corner of the gym, behind the bleachers. The girl had her feet propped up on the table and had her nose in a book, oblivious to the two people staring at her. "Excuse me?" Danny said. She looked up, surprised that someone had found their way to her table. "Can we hide here?"

"Be my guest," She replied. They ducked under the table, hidden by the tablecloth. "So who are you guys hiding from?" she asked.

"Mom," Sam said.

"Older sister," Danny replied.

"Forced you to come?"

"Yep."  
>"I'm not here by choice either. I'm supposed to be fielding new applicants for my school while my headmaster went to get donuts and coffee," the girl said with a sigh. "I'm Aura, and you are?"<p>

"Danny, and she's Sam."

"Nice to meetcha."

"So are you in college or what?" Danny inquired.

"Technically, but I'm not actually enrolled in their program, I'm just living on campus," Aura explained.

"Why?" Danny asked.

"I-"

"She doesn't have to answer, Danny, it might be for a personal reason," Sam reprimanded him.

"It's fine. Basically, they want me, but currently I don't meet the qualifications that they require," Aura said sardonically, but she brightened up after a second. "So where are you guys going?"

"Neither of us are sure," Danny replied, frowning slightly.

"Don't worry about it. You're only sophomores anyway. I think that everyone puts too much pressure on the whole college thing. "

"Really? That's a relief," Danny said. "Wait. How did you know we were sophomores?"

"Um…" Aura turned bright pink. "Lucky guess?"

"Aureole!" a deep voice bellowed from across the gym. Danny raised an eyebrow while Sam shot her a sympathetic look.

"That's the headmaster, and that's his pet name for me," Aura said, deeply embarrassed.

"Well look at these two! Are you thinking about coming to Potentia Ludus? You can, as you kids say, hang out with Aureole? If she ever starts her schooling, that is," the man said, shooting her a disapproving look. "I'm Headmaster Magnus. I hope you'll consider my university for furthering your education," shaking Danny and Sam's hands enthusiastically. "And you are?"

"I'm Danny Fenton and this is Samantha Manson."

"Daniel Fenton? Well, I've heard great things about you through the education grapevine." Danny was taken aback.

"From who?'

"Well mostly your science teachers, but… Oh this must be your older sister Jazz. Early acceptance to Harvard, quite an accomplishment, young lady."

"Why thank you," Jazz said, catching her breath, finally having caught up to Danny.

"I was just going to offer your brother early acceptance to my school," the headmaster stated. Jazz was instantly alert.

"To Danny? What school did you say you ran?"

"Potentia Ludus. It's not local, but I can assure you, we have a track record of turning out successful young men and women," Magnus said proudly. "And we would be happy to have Daniel here."

"Really? That's great. I'm so happy for you Danny!" Jazz squealed.

"Wait. Shouldn't I at least see the campus before I accept?" Danny asked, surprised by the sudden turn of events.

"I couldn't agree more. Why don't you come stay at the school for a month and see how you like it? We mustn't be hasty."

"Well, alright. But I'll have to ask my parents," Danny replied.  
>"Mr. Magnus, why don't you come over tonight?" Jazz asked. "And bring Aura. We can discuss Danny's future at your school."<p>

"We'll see you then. Goodbye for now." Magnus promptly turned and hauled Aura off with him, who was shooting an apologetic look at Danny.

"That was weird," Sam remarked. "Once he knew who you were, he couldn't wait to ship you off to his school."

"Whatever. At least I appeased Jazz."

"Okay, I gotta go, but I'll see you tomorrow at school to hear about how dinner went."

"Bye Sam."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Sorry, this is after PP. And this is a really short chapter, but there's more to come!

Danny thought the dinner with Mr. Magnus was going pretty well. His mom was perfectly charmed by him and his dad was well, his dad.

"I'm so happy someone has come to his senses and accepted my son!" Jack Fenton said happily.

"Now honey, we always knew Danny would do well. Us Fentons always do," Maddie said, reaching up to pat her husband on the shoulder.

"So we're all agreed? Danny will spend March at Potentia Ludus, and after that, he can decide whether he wants early acceptance," Mr. Magnus asked. "But I know what his answer will be," he stated, with a wink. Aura, who had been quiet the whole dinner, rolled her eyes.

"Mr. Magnus?"

"Yes, Jasmine?"

"What does Potentia Ludus mean?"

"Well, it's Latin for sometime along the lines of School of Power. Because of power our alumni wield in the world." This earned another eye roll from Aura.

"Stop that, child! Aureole, your eyes will get stuck like that," Magnus reproached her. Danny wandered off to the window, away from the chatter of the adults.

"Pretty night, isn't it?" Danny jumped. "Sorry. I just can't deal with being dragged to all this school stuff," Aura confessed. "No offense to you, though. Your parents are very, erm, interesting."

"It's okay. I know they're weird," Danny said with a half smile.

"You're kind of lucky, though."

"Why?"

"Because they love you so much. I can tell, they just adore you, even your sister," Aura said.

"Well, yea, that's what family's for."

"In theory." Danny looked surprised.

"What about Mr. Magnus?"

"You mean 'Headmaster'? He's more of a babysitter than anything else. Until I 'begin my schooling'. Sometimes I wish I could just fly away and leave everything behind."

"I know how you feel," Danny muttered to himself.

"What was that?" Aura asked, her voice suddenly sharp with interest.

"Nothing, nothing."

"Well, I think we're heading out. See ya in a few days, Fenton." Aura gave him an ironic salute complete with smile and headed out, following Magnus into the starlit night.


End file.
